rise_of_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Not only does equipment make you look awesome, but it also affects your gameplay in predictable ways. Depending on your equipments' rank and enchantment level, you and your units may crit (critical strike) and block much more than you would otherwise. And by upgrading your armor you can also increase your heroes' HP which helps tremendously, especially when it comes down to a "base race" (rushing to kill the enemy hero without regard to your own safety). Obtaining Equipment There are many ways to obtain equipment. In the very beginning when you're just starting out, the game will reward you with a common helm, armor, weapon, and cloak through quests, just by finishing the quick tutorial. After that, the only way to obtain better equipment is through boss fights and events, such as Forbidden Zone. You can also combine 2-4 pieces of identical equipment for a chance to get an upgraded version at the cost of all but (the highest-enchanted) one of the copies, while the rest are consumed in the attempt. Boss Battles All bosses have a chance to drop equipment. The type and rank depend on which boss you are beating. Here is a table of which bosses drop what. Remember, there's no guarantee the equipment will be show up when picking your prize. Sometimes you will get lucky and get what you want on the first try and other times you will have to grind for days before you pick the right one. All hard bosses seem to have around 20% chance of dropping items and 2% chance of dropping items. With 50% blacksmith bonus it takes, on average, around 20 boss picks to successfully combine an Epic item, around 333 picks to get a Legendary item, and 8888 boss picks to get a godlike item. If you kill a boss 10 times per day on hard, you'll probably have an Epic item one way or another after 2 days, Legendary after a month and Godlike after 2 years. If you want all 7 items at Godlike quality then you need to kill 10 hard bosses per day for 14 years... Farming Legendary item from bosses at normal level would take 20-30 times longer (so don't do that). A user commented: :"I played for around 4 month at often do 10 hard bosses per day. I got 3 legendary items so far. This fits well with my estimates probabilities. :Btw I never seen a player with a godlike items and only tried to combine 2 legendary items once myself - I failed :(." From Combining You can always farm those Epics and try combining them for a chance to get a Legendary (or even Godlike), as small a chance as that may be. A chart describing the success rates for each rank of equipment can be found at the combining section on the Blacksmith page. From Events King's equipment can be "purchased" from the Points store during Forbidden Zone events. Each piece of equipment costs 20,000 points each. Equipment Stats General Equipment *When upgrading a Good "X" of Elements it becomes a Good "X" of Destruction *Upgrade chance per item risked is the base chance, which blacksmith and guild bonuses are calculated from and added to. *Godlike items can only be obtained from combining. Other Equipment *"X" in this case could mean Ring, Earring, Pendant (Necklace slot) or Insignia (Accessory slot). *These pieces of equipment cannot be enchanted for increased effect, but can be combined. Enchant Chances Only Helmet, Cloak, Armor and Weapon equipment can be enchanted with gems. Note that a weapon enchanted to level 8 has a red-orange-pink glow visible in battle, while a weapon enchanted to 12 or higher glows blue. Other equipment-enchants do not have any visible effect on player appearance Enchant success-rate per gem spent (up to 3 gems can be used per attempt; their success chances for that level are added together): Up to 3 gems be spent per attempt to increase enchantment chance. Research and blacksmith bonuses are added to the base chance provided by adding the gems together. With full research and blacksmith levels, the chance of success will be doubled. If the upgrade attempt fails, the equipment will lose an enchantment level (with a further possibility when enchanting above level 8 that the item will reset all the way to level 0) unless you pay some gold as insurance against downgrades. Good and Rare gems are very commonly found in boss-picks, daily draws, after tower-levels, etc. Epic gems are obtained much more rarely from bosses and the Ascension Tower. Legendary gems can only be obtained by buying from the shop for around 400 gp. Enchanting all your equipment to level 8 can be done almost without spending gold. Expect to spend about 50 gold to enchant one item from 8 to 9 and again from 9 to 10. Expect a successful upgrade for one item from 10-11 or 11-12 or 12-13 to cost around 200 gp insurance with failed attempts. It is not worth buying Legendary gems to use before level 15, but at level 15 nothing else will do. Expect to spend 10,000 gold in gems and insurance (250$) to get one item from level 15 to 16. I have never seen a player with a Godlike item (which is needed if you want to enchant to level 17+). Good gems should only be used for enchanting equipment to level 5. After a few days there is no use for Good gems whatsoever (though it may be worth saving a few dozen to help recover in case of those all-too-common strings of terrible enchanting luck). I would suggest never buying any gems other than Legendary gems, and those only to enchant equipment to level 16+ and only if you're willing to spend 10,000 gold on 1 enchantment level. Many players hope that in future they will let gems be combined similar to other equipment to get better gems, even at a 10-to-1 ratio. Then Good and Rare gems will have some use. Around once per month there is a King's Blacksmith event that rewards players for enchanting items up to level 12. It may be worth waiting and only trying to enchant items to level 10+ at these times. Enchanting one item from level 11 to 12 will give all the possible rewards from this event. See Also *Mounts *Runes Category:Items Category:Rise of Mythos